


Mycroft's Flying Circus

by TheArtStudentYouHate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, M/M, Monty Python, RPF, but sometimes they don't turn out so bad, i guess, surprise meeting, they say you shouldn't meet your heros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtStudentYouHate/pseuds/TheArtStudentYouHate
Summary: The Holmes family have always been big fans of Monty Python. Greg Lestrade knows this when he invites Mycroft to a cocktail party with a special guest.





	Mycroft's Flying Circus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).



> It was Janto321's birthday yesterday and I managed to finish this with just under an hour before midnight for her. She said she liked it and wanted me to post it so now you all have to deal with me posting it... so there.

If you know Mycroft Holmes well enough you know two things about him. 

  1. Do not cross him or the ones he loves as he will do whatever it takes to destroy your life. 
  2. He whistles The Lumberjack Song a lot. 



Ever since that circus had first flown, the Holmes family had been fans. When Mummy would ask what the boys wanted for breakfast, one of them would inevitably ask what was available just to hear Mummy say “We've got beans, egg, and spam….” until they would all join in on a rousing chorus of “Spam, Spam, Spam.”

When somebody would lose their temper, Father would always try to get a moment of peace by saying “I didn’t expect the spanish inquisition.” 

John just about fell over when, after taking an attacker down using a banana, Sherlock beamed with pride and said “I’d always hoped that would come in handy.” 

For all of the grandeur and austerity of Mycroft’s office, on his desk he proudly displayed the “Minister of Silly Walks” nameplate Gregory had gotten him for their first christmas together. It was not often that the entire Holmes family could get along, but when the ever classic theme song could be heard from the living room, soon enough the others would drift out of their corners of the house to watch.

 

Mycroft was having an absolutely rotten day when Anthea came into his office. “Only one more meeting, sir and it hopefully won’t be too long. I thought you might like some dinner before you have to go into the lion’s den,” she said, setting down the tray of his desk.

“Yes. Thank you, Anthea.” He smiled down at the large slice of his favourite cottage pie and coffee served in the Monty Python mug Sherlock had given him for his birthday a few years back. 

“Detective Inspector Lestrade left a message for you. He said he tried texting, but you didn’t respond.”

“Thank you. I’ll get back to him over dinner.” With a nod, Anthea made her way out the door before Mycroft looked at his phone.

-What time do you think you could get off work? One of the big wigs here is having cocktails and invited me. I hear there’s a special guest.-

Taking a bite of his pie, Mycroft glanced at the time on his phone. -I have one more meeting. It shouldn’t be too long. What time would you want me?-

-Drinks are starting at 7-

-That won’t give me much time to change.-

-You always wear a 3 piece suit and you know you’re always the best looking one in any room ;)-

-Charmer. Who is the special guest?-

-Surprise. But you’ll really want to be there for it.-

-Who could possibly be the surprise guest for someone who works for NSY?-

-We meet a lot of people in this business. R U Coming???-

-Yes. I’ll be there. If only so I can hear everyone talking about how brilliant my partner is… ;)-

-Now who’s being charming ;) ;) ;)-

Mycroft smiled at his phone before putting it in his pocket.

 

***

 

Popping a couple of ibuprofen, Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose as he double checked the address on his phone, confirming that he had given his driver the correct one.

-I’m not sure how long I can stay at this party, darling. The headache I’ve got from dealing with diplomats is nigh unbearable.-

-Well get here first and then decide. Trust me, it’ll be worth it.-

-You do have a way of making that seem promising…-

-Naughty. Are you close?-

-A mere five minutes and we shall be reunited, my love.-

-I look forward to it.-

 

***

 

Greg’s smile lit up the room as usual, laughing at something one of his peers said. It only grew brighter when he saw Mycroft.

“My! You’re here.” He made his apologies to the group and sauntered over. “I’m glad you could make it,” he said, sliding his hand onto Mycroft’s hip and kissing his cheek. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“A scotch would be lovely, darling. Where is this guest of honour?” 

“He’s around here somewhere.”

“So it’s a ‘he.’”

“Deduce all you want, love. You won’t figure it out. Let me go grab you that scotch.”

Greg’s smirk irritatingly made Mycroft pout, but he allowed Greg to go, but not before stealing a kiss of his own. Leaning on his umbrella, Mycroft surveyed the crowd in front of him, trying to suss out any sort of clues. He felt the presence of someone come to a stop beside him.

“I say, these parties where you don’t know anyone are rather a bore, aren’t they?” 

Mycroft stopped dead. That voice. It sounded so like… but it couldn’t be. Because that would mean that it was… 

Allowing his gaze to travel slowly to his right, Mycroft followed the line from the rather well made shoes, up the extremely long legs, up even further to land on the eyes staring back at him. Mycroft felt his face heat up and his jaw drop, simultaneously.

“You… you’re… but.” His lips continued to move but no sound was coming out. 

“Here you are, My. Oh! You’ve found him. Well, shows me for teasing you.” Mycroft looked helplessly at Greg as he absentmindedly reached for his drink.

“Hello. It’s lovely to meet you, Mr. Cleese.” Greg, charming as ever, reached out his, now free, hand, and gave John Cleese a very confident handshake. “My partner, Mycroft, here is a huge fan. Can recite the dead parrot speech backwards and forwards.”

“Thank you. It’s always lovely to meet a fan. Mycroft, was it?” He turned towards the man in question.

“Ye… yes, sir.” Mycroft finally found his voice again and allowed his hand to be clasped in a warm, firm handshake. “I love you….r show. Monty Python. The television program. And the other one. Fawlty Towers. Very funny.” Mycroft took too large of a gulp of scotch and nearly choked in John Cleese’s face. 

“Er… Yes. He’s a very big fan. Whole family is. I’m a fan too, of course. Love the Upper Class Twit of the Year.” Greg covered as Mycroft tried to cough up the last of the scotch.

“Thank you. And your name?”

“Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade, sir. But, you can just call me Greg.”

“I usually ask people to refer to me as, Your Grace, but just as us friends, you can call me John. How are you doing there, Mycroft?” He turned his head towards him as Mycroft was wiping the last of his tears from his eyes.

“Fine.. Fine.” He cleared his throat. “Thank you, sir.”

“You can call me John, too, Mycroft.”

“Of course, John Too.” Mycroft’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as he realised what he said, but they turned to Greg in shock when John merely chuckled. Greg tried to give him a subtle “thumbs up.”

 

***

 

“Sherrrlock is going to be so… envious when I show him the pictures of John and me.” Mycroft slurred into his partner’s shoulder on the drive back home.

“Yes. He is, love.” Greg hid his smile in Mycroft’s hair.

“I’m going to say “Sherlock. I got to meet John Cleese. Annnd I’ve got pictures to prove it. Annnd he was telling me stories about behind the scenes. Annnd he and I recited the Dead Parrot sketch together."”

“Of course, darling.” Greg held him closer.

“John was so nice. It’s so nice when the people you admire are… nice.” Greg merely rubbed his back and hummed in reply. “I almost didn’t want to come to this party. Can you imagine? Gregory. You’re too good to me.”

“Not at all, love. I’m just so glad that you could make it.”

“I will have to make it up to you at home. Nudge, nudge. Wink, wink.” Mycroft snickered as he tried, and failed, to wink.

“Say no more.” Greg smiled, broadly. “Say no more.”


End file.
